


Never More

by wniss



Category: Shazam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wniss/pseuds/wniss
Summary: 所以一切都变得糟糕了。





	Never More

**Author's Note:**

> ◎Alpha!Billy·BastonX Omega!Freddy·Freeman  
> ◎电影一刷，边缘DC粉，有错误欢迎指出  
> ◎Underage，Drity Talk，Angry Sex注意

也许永远没有人会遵守承诺。

 

卷黑发的少年裹紧了身上有些单薄的衣物，试图让自己颤抖得不那么厉害——不然回家会被他可爱的小妹妹追着问的，但这注定是无济于事。毛绒帽在方才的打斗时已经不知道被遗落在了何处，大概是找不回来了。

 

细密的伤口被柔软的纤维织物摩擦得有些发疼，那些令他厌恶的触感顺着神经一路到达他有些混沌的大脑，在缄默的夜晚之中被无限放大。Freddy是怕疼的，他清楚地记得那种钻心剜骨的感觉。小小一个的孩子蜷缩在角落里被其它的孩子嘲笑着，拐杖早就不知道被丢在了哪里，这一切都只是因为他是个可笑的残疾人。

 

不过现在他的待遇或许好了那么一点儿，至少有了一个还算过得去的家庭和一个朋友——不，Billy根本不是他的朋友，他只是一个自大的、从不理解别人感受的超级英雄，也许还并不能算作英雄，他想。

 

没有哪个英雄会抛弃自己的朋友。

 

许久无人维修的路灯伴随着尖锐的响声完成了它的使命，Freddy用鞋尖踢开碎裂的玻璃块，看着它们陷落在雪层中，露出的部分反射着不知从何处而来的光线，散落在四周的空气中。

 

今天的一切都糟透了。不管是在学校中莫名其妙受到的欺凌，还是Billy不耐烦的态度，但他仅仅只是想要他为自己帮忙——噢，费城的超级英雄可没有时间来帮他这个小角色。他居然还对朋友抱有期望，well，现在看来他真是可笑。

 

当Freddy推开有些厚重的杉木门时，距离平时的用餐时间已经过去了将近一个小时，餐桌上却摆放着一份特意留下来的晚餐——他此时并不想进食些什么。他试图躲过客厅中的其他家人，但这明显是不可能的，他猛的意识到隐身的超能力或许也并不是那么的差劲，至少在现在不是。

 

“Hey，你完美地错过了餐前祷告。”Eugene难得的从他的游戏中抬起了头，隔着橱柜向他喊道。“Darla她很担心你，她本来想出去找你，但是被Billy拦下了——说到Billy，你们怎么没有一起回来?”

 

Billy，又是Billy，他觉得自己今天似乎被这个名字紧紧缠绕住，无法挣脱半分。莫伊拉那令人可恨的剪子应该换个用处，将他同Billy的关系剪断到是个不错的选择，但神话中的人物并不能在现实中起到什么作用。

 

“总之就是一些事情，和你没关系。”黑发少年如同薮猫般轻手轻脚地爬上了楼梯，幸好他的养父母并不在家中，不然他今天就需要解释清楚晚归的原因了，他并不想让他们知道自己的那些事。“帮我跟Darla说一声，我没有什么事。”

 

Freddy在房门前犹豫了许久，他并不想正面与Billy发生冲突，他实在是太累了，疲惫如同洪水猛兽般向他席卷而来，他只想将自己埋进柔软的被褥中。或许那些令人厌烦的事到了明天就会被遗忘，他如此希望，但Billy也待在房间里。他不能一直站在这儿，除非他想要被Victor仔细地询问——称为审讯可能更为合适。

 

他还是推开了房门。

 

“Oh，你回来的可真晚。”穿着红色卫衣的男孩摆弄着他那个小小的指南针，甚至没有看他一眼。当然，Freddy也没有想让对方注意到自己，房间里满溢着属于Alpha的气息——总该有人教导他将自己的信息素收起，而不是像这样释放在本就压抑的空气中。

 

“我觉得你至少先得把你的信息素收收。”黑发少年几乎无法察觉地皱了皱他好看的眉毛，他不担心这些，长期摄入的高剂量的抑制剂让他对于Alpha们的信息素并不那么敏感。没有人知道他是个Omega，就连养父母也把他当作一位瘦弱了点的Beta，这也是将他同Billy安置在同一个房间的缘由。

 

“这我知道——还不需要你来说。噢对了，今天和我合影的人又多了些，你应该在旁边帮我录像的。”

 

“Well......这是你们超级英雄惯例的傲慢?我认为你中午会准时来的，我在食堂等了你两个小时，我以为你只是忙着你那些英雄事业，结果呢?合影?还真是伟大。”Freddy将背包扔在了一旁的储物柜上，用嘲讽的语气质问着少年，他努力掩饰着因疼痛而颤抖的双手，他不想在Billy面前流露出哪怕一分的脆弱。

 

“或许你也可以体验一下被人羞辱的感觉。”他说。

 

眼前的少年似乎是被刚才的话语激怒了，放下手中握着的球形指南针，上前扯住了Freddy的衣领，全然不顾摔落在地板上的拐杖。

 

“那你又理解些什么?给我拍摄那些录像?如果仅仅只是那样的话，我不稀罕你那所谓的帮忙。”他看着黑发少年因为突如其来的动作所透露出的一瞬间的惊慌，感到无端的满足感。

 

过近的距离能够让他清楚地注视着Freddy深邃的浅蓝色眼眸，不由自主地开始想象那双蓝色的眸子蒙上水雾的样子——那一定非常美丽。

 

“那么这句话也送给你，我也不稀罕......呃......”在方才的冲突中所散发出来的带有侵略性的信息素充斥着狭窄的房间，Freddy想要逃离这个房间，但Billy的双手紧紧地抓住他的衣领让他无法挣扎。某个不可启齿的地方不断往外流淌着温暖粘稠的液体，他猛的意识到自己发情了。

 

像是终于意识到了这重要的一点，Billy缓缓松开了禁锢着的手，转而不可置信地看着眼前颤颤巍巍的男孩。他从未想过Freddy会是Omega，至少在这之前他从未这么想。弥漫的雪松气息几乎要麻痹了神经，他控制着自己不做出他渴望做的事。

 

但Freddy细微的喘息彻底打破了平静的局面。

 

“你......给我冷静一点...呜!”卷黑发的男孩被人粗暴地压在下铺的床上，受到重压的伤口再次发散出疼痛感。在意识自己发情之后，他立马咬住嘴唇，想要咽下脱口而出的呻吟。但这实在是太痛了，就像是伤口被人用尖锐的刀割开翻搅，再将那些神经一根根挑断。

 

Billy发现了这一点，从最开始，他就在等待着这一刻。少年俯身吻住了那水润的唇瓣，试图将眼前的Omega、他的男孩拆吃入腹。

 

在几番尝试却无法推开身上人之后，Freddy只好紧闭着眼睛，不让自己注视着那双同样清澈的眼眸，他尽力忘记这一切，忘记他们现在所做的背德的性事。Billy和他的Alpha气味却将他包裹其中，他不住地颤抖，仅存的理智警告他必须结束这荒诞的发展，但属于Omega的本能在促使着他得到更多。

 

他没有抗拒。

 

沾染着血迹的衬衫被少年脱下扔在一旁，那件单薄的外套早就被丢弃在冰冷的地板上，他几乎是虔诚地凝望着眼前如大理石般光洁而神圣的身体。炽热的眼神使Freddy感到羞耻，他用手挡住了自己的眼睛，又被身上人拉开。

 

“你发情了，Freddy，你需要我。”少年一边揉捏着在空气中挺立的粉嫩乳头，一边诱导着Freddy与他一同步入背德的渊薮。

 

初经人事的身躯显得那么青涩，在撩拨下逐渐放松下来。Billy将他翻过身，摆成最为原始的姿势——这样能够看到少年后颈平时被绷带与衣领遮蔽的腺体，这将是他们共有的秘密。他俯身舔弄那肿胀着的突起，这使Freddy发出细小的呻吟，就像那种奶猫一般。

 

“你需要我。”他肯定地说。

 

Billy将男孩从床上捞起一点，探向了那从未有人踏足过的禁地。他在入口处持续地按压，Omega的身体能够很快地适应性爱，所以润滑的工作本不需要去做——但他并不想Freddy受伤。

 

少年身上密集的擦伤无不告诉他，在那个中午他究竟经历了什么，而他却忽视了他。

 

那些温热的液体随着他的动作不断流淌而出，顺着手指滴落在洁白的床单上，汇聚成一小滩。而少年的体内比这更加温暖，他用手指在后穴中刺探着，感受着温软紧致的触感。

 

“呜嗯......”Freddy从未体验过这个，这对于他来说是完全陌生的，他却渴求着更多的快感。

 

穴口已经足够湿润，Billy将手指撤出，连带着些透明的液体。他亲吻着少年颤抖的眼睑，将那些滚落的泪水擦拭掉。“没事的，会没事的。”他说。

 

缓慢的进入使得Freddy感到这更像是一场折磨，穴口的皱褶被尽数压平，他无声地喘息着，容纳下身上人的性器。

 

事情早已脱离了原本的轨道，不如随波逐流，让这荒诞变得按理成章。

 

在到达高潮的那一瞬间，Billy咬住了他后颈的腺体，将他按在床上。微凉的液体被灌入少年温暖的穴道中，而Freddy已经无法再发出抗议的声音。

 

他只是拥抱着Billy。

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读!!请给小红心和评论!


End file.
